


Lover

by WBAD_World



Series: The Emperor's Wish [2]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Erotica, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27364174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WBAD_World/pseuds/WBAD_World
Summary: Some pains are never meant to leave. Some phantom betrayals are here to stay. Tis the burden of a Witch that only a Warlock could ease. And he knows how. [Set shortly after The Emperor's Wish]
Relationships: C.C./Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Series: The Emperor's Wish [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998685
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Lover

"Is it _bad_ to want it?"

Startled, she abandoned the dress she'd been steadily scrutinizing and for the past thirty minutes. The reason for such an action was lost to her. And it started out so trivial too. Just a desire to see what level of craftsmanship had gone into the opulence.

"Want what?"

"Sex…"

The dress fluttered to the floor — a mass of extravagant fabric neglected when she whirled around to see him with his dejected face standing by her doorway.

"Finally peaked puberty, have you? Took you long enough."

He didn't rise to bit her bait. Not like she expected him too. He looked just as dejected, but the light in his eyes had changed, and the hands that once hung loosely at his sides were now balled into tight fists, knuckles turning white as they strained against skin.

Why was he looking at her _like that?_

No, he was glaring… _Glowering_ at her.

And for the life of her, she couldn't remember what she'd done wrong… She'd done what he instructed her. There was no—

"Don't joke." He scoffed as he stalked towards her.

She should have evaded him, veer away from his path, or even hit him to slap him back to his senses. Instead, she let him _grasp her_ — let him wrap his spidery fingers around her dainty wrists. He gripped her so tightly that she was sure she'd bruise. Who knew he possessed strength of this caliber?

Roughly pulling her close, he grabbed her chin and left her no room to complain when his lips crushed hers.

It hurt…

And she didn't even know why he was doing this… What could have _possibly_ triggered such harsh treatment from him? He, who had always been so kind to not just her, but to the friends he treasured and the family he loved.

"You deserved that." He growled menacingly — possessively — when the kiss broke and they panted for air.

"To be kissed?"

The upturned mouth curled up into a cruel smile as he held onto her tighter and _coerced_ her to look into his eyes as he savagely corrected her words.

"To be _used_ …" Her breath hitched. Cruelty devolved to mania. "For you are a _tool_ , are you not, C.C.?"

"Your pawn?" She defiantly cocked an eyebrow, stubbornly ignoring the words that reached down to her very soul and pierced her heart.

"No… _Just_ a tool."

The face she thought she knew darkened and a stranger's visage was all she could see as he made good on his word and _used_ her indeed. Used her with no regard for her tears or the sobs that escaped her throat.

But the worst part was that she refused to throw him off or resist him. The worst part was that she let him do what he wanted to her when she could have _so easily_ pushed him off. Her nudity was a fitting testament and visual to the magnitude of the hopelessness she felt. Was she _this_ desperate then? So needy for human affection that she'd throw herself away for a tiny sliver of corrupted passion.

How foolish was she to wish for something more?

Why would he stoop so low as to make love to her when he could easily fuck her and walk away?

Why should _she_ deserve any scrap of kindness or pity or empathy?

She was a _Witch_ after all. Only princesses, fair maidens, and dauntless she-warriors deserved the happy ending.

A Witch had no future. A Witch was just a black hole — always taking and never giving. Why _shouldn't she_ receive a taste of her own medicine?

How fitting was it that he'd had the sense to use her for his physical pleasure now?

The powers, the alliance, and the confidence… Just a few of what he'd managed to receive from her. Why not have her body too? The only piece of her she believed she _truly_ owned.

Now it was his… And she had nothing left.

 _Because you deserve_ nothing _… After all, you_ are _nothing, right, C.C.? Isn't that the truth, C****?_

Gasping and panting filled the once quiet bathroom as C.C. sat up abruptly inside the tub. Water sloshed around and frothy pink bubbles fluttered to the floor as she collected herself enough to wrap her arms around her bare knees, mindfully taking deep breaths to ease her trembling and banish the horror of her latest dream.

Not a dream… _A nightmare._

"I'm sorry. Did I wake you?"

C.C. did her best to suppress the relieved sob that tried to claw its way out of her as the man of the hour stood next to the tub, frozen in place with an unraveled towel resting on his arms. He looked concerned and apologetic for startling her awake, _completely_ oblivious to the nightmare that she had just endured. It was the same face from her dreams, and not at the same time.

They may possess the same face, but one was a stranger and the other was the man she knew and understood, down to the very core of his soul.

At the moment, he was busy explaining to her how he figured he'd carry her out of the tub and dress her with simple clothes because she'd fallen asleep and he'd caught her dangerously slipping into the frothiness of the water, and he just wanted to make sure she was okay, and… and—

"Have you showered yet, L.L.?" C.C. asked quietly, gazing up at him fondly as his ears turned pink and he shook his head.

"Unless you call washing your face and arms on the sink a 'shower,' then no."

"Will you do it with me?"

She didn't fail to notice the skeptical look on his face, but it seemed the prospect of sharing a shower together seemed too enticing to resist. He agreed with a resolute nod anyway. Turning away from her, he began to strip and she busied herself with draining the tub while the rest of her was still covered with soapy suds.

"I take it Alexander's asleep?"

The sliding door that barred the tub from the rest of the suite bathroom rolled to the side as he stepped in and she shivered from the cold brush of air that came with it. Chuckling at her reaction, he shut the door again for some semblance of privacy and immediately reached past her arm for the bar of soap.

"Yes. He was extra active today. I'm not really surprised."

Still keeping her back turned to him, she made a sound of agreement.

After three days of constant driving, the family of three immediately sought out a motel of sorts after passing Tyre's borders. From the moment they'd left Zilkhistan, no one said it would be easy. She and L.L. both knew it, so they did what they could to make sure Alexander was comfortable, at least. Still, after three days of contenting herself with bathing her child in pit-stop bathroom sinks, C.C. acknowledged that they deserved a two or three days' stay in the first decent inn or motel (or any temporary housing, really) that she and L.L. could find.

They were the perfect picture of a wearily traveling family, and none at the reception deigned to ask questions when C.C. stepped up and inquired about a small family suite. It wasn't the most practical choice, but L.L. insisted on comfort while they stayed in this town to gather information and replenish supplies for the road again.

For the rates, it wasn't a bad family suite at all… There was a small children's room that housed a convertible crib and a child-sized bed. The video monitor was also functional and practical for parents who needed privacy, but still wanted to ensure the children's safety.

"Is something wrong, C.C.?" He asked cautiously, noticing how stiff her shoulders were and how subdued she was ever since she startled herself awake in the tub.

Finally turning to face him, she shook her head no and gently took the bar of aloe vera- scented soap from him. She rubbed him down with soap and she was just about to get to his elbows when he stopped her with a hand on her hip. He'd been watching her this whole time and she looked like she was using the excuse of showering with him to distract herself from her own persistent thoughts niggling away inside her brain.

"What is it, C.C.? I can't help you if you won't tell me what's wrong…"

With a sigh, her grip around the bar of soap tightened as she asked him if he really wanted to know, if it really mattered to him. A firm 'yes' got him what he wanted, and he listened intently as she proceeded to describe the dream she'd been having while she had been asleep. He listened to her descriptions and felt sick to his stomach at the psychological torture she went through with those dreams, and with _him_ in it, nonetheless.

She sounded so upset and dejected as she told the tale, and it hurt him to hear it too. He coaxed her into his arms and sighed in relief when she didn't protest to being held. Instead, she melted into his embrace and kept sharing the events in the nightmare (he now knew), until she finished telling it all with a resigned exhale.

Standing in the tub, naked as the day they were born, they let the shower pelt their bodies. L.L. stroked her soaked tresses as C.C. pressed her cheek above his beating heart — taking comfort in the rhythm that thrummed underneath her ear. A reassurance that L.L. was truly alive and well and was here _with her_.

That he was here and he had chosen _her_ …

"Just a nightmare. It's all it is." _Think nothing more on it_ , was what he meant.

They were together and they had each other.

She squeezed him a little tighter, and had no words of protest as he framed her face between his hands, tilted her chin up, and kissed her deeply. It was insistent yet gentle, firm yet fluttery. And at its very best, it was utterly comforting and reassuring. Not that she _needed_ a kiss from him to affirm what they felt for one another. But physical touches like this went a long way when it came to communicating what words always failed to say.

They kept kissing as she moved on and lathered up his body with soap, separating very briefly to return objects and retrieve others. She exhaled and gasped softly against his soft lips as she ran her hands full of shampoo through his soaking locks, soapy and slippery bodies resigning to the beads of water that rained on them from above.

As she bathed him, he went to work on helping the water rinse her off. Her fingers ran across unguarded skin, and his hands indulged in touching her supple flesh — tracing over delicately arched bones, dipping into gentle curves, kneading mounds and massaging plump cheeks. He kept at it until she couldn't hold back the mewls, the sighs, and the groans any longer. She breathed her satisfaction into his ear as she finished covering his body with suds, melting against his touch while her arms wound across his shoulders.

"Is it all right?" He asked her sheepishly, never stepping away from her even as his expression tried to convey otherwise.

Her answer came in the faint brush of her fingertips along his sides and across his abdomen, sliding lower and lower to lightly palm the growing erection at half-mast between his legs. Shivers skittered down his spine at her light and teasing touch, the hairs along his arms and his nape standing on end in spite of the gradually cooling spray.

"What do you think?" She teased, swallowing the rest of his groans in a sultry kiss.

vVvVv

The door that separated their room from the mini-nursery on the other side was only spared a quick glance as he whispered in her ear and asked her to hold on to him. Depositing her on the middle of the bed, she watched with bated breath as he loomed over with lust and tenderness glimmering in his eyes.

She reached for him, tangled her fingers in his luscious and dark hair as his nudity covered her own and their lips came together in a slow and lingering kiss. It was release and surrender rolled into one as she spread her legs and let him settle there, the length of his hard cock resting heavily on her pelvis while they ground against each other and he abandoned her lips in favor of kissing the rest of her face.

Her legs spread even wider as he slowly traveled down her body, nuzzling her sweet-smelling flesh while his hands found her breasts.

Suppressed and lusty sighs left her as her back bowed off of the bed. Grinning mischievously, he peeked at her through fluttering lashes when his lips closed around an ever-hardening sensitive nub. One hand was busy toying with her scarred breast, as his mouth paid special attention to one, dragging his tongue along and flattening it across her areola — until that nipple was wet and sensitive from his ministrations.

She nearly cursed him for this much teasing. She watched through half-lidded eyes as he moved on from one breast to the next, ensuring her peaks got equal treatment. Watching him feast on her body like this was rather arousing. Heat gathered in her cheeks as she bit her lip and tried to keep a squeal in when his hands wandered to her buttocks, pulling the plump cheeks apart before kneading them together again.

"Lelouch~" She sighed and whispered, unable to stop herself from calling on his given name, as those lips traveled lower and lower.

"Let me take care of you, C****

"Ah!—"

Her gasps cut off after a brief yet quick warning to be mindful of their precious son slumbering in the other room. The motel possessed such thin walls that any cry of outright ecstasy could immediately alert the attention of one curious toddler, and they both didn't want that.

She'd never really acknowledged the secret desires brewing in the pit of her stomach, and life on the road left little room for physical intimacy. But each stolen kiss for the past three days lit sparks, every teasing touch left her hoping for something more, and after her nightmare… Well…

She _craved_ his warmth — his heat. She wanted him around her and within her, until her very being was wrapped up and around him. She wanted him in this moment so much that she was nigh on the brink of insanity. Was it possible to want someone so feverishly?

The heat climbed higher and higher and she did her best to muffle each sound of approval as she soon realized he was teasing her opening quite wonderfully. Long and slender fingers rubbed at the flushed folds between her legs, daubing in the slick wetness caused by arousal spilling out of her with each teasing prod and dip.

One finger, then two… She sobbed out his name, catching glimpses of a wicked grin spreading across his face.

"Lelou— Oooohh, _yesss_ ~ Ah—"

Nestled between her thighs, he nuzzled her soaked lips and breathed her in. Any other day, and he would have flushed so horribly at how _lewd_ his thoughts were, but he could care less.

He wanted her pleasure — wanted to hear her soft cries of bliss. He _craved_ her wanton desperation, and he would take what he wanted. Her body jolted and trembled as he slid his tongue past her throbbing lips without warning — flattening the muscle on the slight ridges inside her. She squirmed and subconsciously tried to close her legs from the steady pressure he put on her vulva. Hands opening and closing, unsure where to rest.

Withdrawing from the tangy sweet-and-salty taste of her, he grinned at her and licked a firm swath from her slit to her clitoris hidden between pink folds. Her fingers found a home in his hair and she held on for dear life as her toes curled and she called his name in a drawn-out moan.

The white plaster and the ceiling fan whirring above them was a blur as her lithe body squirmed in pleasure while he did it again… And again… And again. A wicked tongue teasing her insides, alternating with delightfully intrusive fingers hooking and slipping in and out of her — filling their room with lewd squelching. He kept at it until the tightly wound coil within her unraveled and ecstasy filled her head and her veins. Orgasm wracked and tore through her body like a pleasant knife, cleaving reason away from the desire to have _more_.

More of _him_. And more delicious sex.

With a satisfied sigh, her body sagged on the bed, beads of sweat dotting her brow as faint traces of pink bloomed across her chest, her neck, and her cheeks.

He reappeared in her line of vision not long after, still busy cleaning his lips and jaw of her essence. He asked if she enjoyed it. She told him she did. And he reassured her it wasn't the last before he bent down again and started kissing every inch of skin presented to him as a sexual offering.

Before her orgasms, he briefly considered stopping at foreplay, but how could he do that _now_ when all he wanted was to slide into her again? He wanted to give her pleasure, and let her feel ecstasy. She was _so sensitive_ tonight.

"No more teasing please." She pleaded breathlessly and quietly, chest heaving as she propped herself up on her elbows. "I want you," she mewled as he hovered above her and cupped her cheek, dispelling all worries as he kissed her with all the passion brimming over in his entire being.

Warmth and peace filled his entire soul as she pressed herself closer to him — her breasts now flush against his chest. Lips moving rapidly against one another, she led his tongue along for a sensual dance — sharing in each other's breaths and mouths. They moved against one another, leaning forward and back as the kiss lingered and air dwindled, until they had no choice but to pull away.

Sucking in lungfuls of air, he panted and laid her down gently as her own arms wound around his waist, fingers reaching for his buttocks and his hips — urging him to _slide_ into her. Unable to take anymore teasing himself, because it _had_ been too long, he didn't hesitate anymore and smoothly sheathed himself inside her.

"Oh, C*****…" He groaned as he tried to recall what the first time had felt like. But how could he think of that now, when all he could think about was how exquisite it felt to be inside her. Her walls churned and kneaded his stiff and weeping cock, and it felt so _damn heavenly._

She inhaled deeply. He nuzzled at the crook of her neck. Her hands kneaded his bottoms as he gripped one of her supple thighs in his hand, keeping her legs spread so she could welcome his intrusion as seamlessly as possible. She liked his length and his girth… Because he fit inside her so snugly — as if he was _made_ to have her.

Narrow hips pushed forward slowly, driving himself deeper as her grip on his torso tightened and she had to bury her face into a discarded pillow nearby to muffle the moans she couldn't suppress. He rocked and rotated his hips slowly, spreading natural lubrication around as spurts of pre-cum spilled inside her. She liked it and breathlessly begged for more in a loud yet controlled whisper.

"That's so good~" She sighed and bit her lip. One of his hands toyed with one breast while she teased the other, rolling stiff nipples between their fingers, kneading the mounds in sync to their rutting.

Saturated with raw undiluted passion, they gasped and moaned into each other's mouths, trying their best to be as quiet as they could when all she wanted was to voice her ecstasy in wild abandon. He grunted and moaned above her as they settled into the breeding rhythm, seeking out pleasure from each other's bodies, listening to the music of their copulation as the soft smacks and wet slopping joined the song of the cicadas chirping in the night air.

She was _so_ close… Small part of her wondered why she was coming so quickly. But her sensitivity to pleasure was high, and it wasn't helping when her partner made sure to grind his pelvis against her clit, leaning above her like that with lust and love in his eyes.

"Haaahhh~ Naah~ Haaah, Lelouch— Mmph!"

She'd nearly cried loudly, and he still had the tiny sense to bend down and swallow each moan in a kiss, until bursts of white flashed behind her eyes, her body seizing up and one long and satisfied moan came out in an exhale — fingers easing up on the grip she had on the skin of his back. He kept thrusting, growling into their kiss as she trembled from her orgasm and so did he. He was shaking with restraint, and her gentle massages on the back of his neck were her way of encouraging him to 'let go…'

Her insides pointedly squeezed his cock, and she smiled at him sweetly when they broke the kiss. He panted above her as she took in each shallow breath. Her hips still moved against his, milking him, _asking_ him to have his release inside her. She churned and pulsed around him, fresh fluid lubricating their connection.

It was too fast. _Far too fast_ for his liking…

But he wanted her so much, and his sensitivity to the pleasure she gave him was high. Arms wrapping around her arched waist, he continued her stimulation as he strained for his own orgasm. Just a little more… Driving faster, plumbing deeper, suppressing growls as sweat dotted his brows and she whimpered from the sensations as she lay underneath him. He squeezed through her ever-tightening pussy, each wet slap ringing through the room.

"Lelouch, I—" She gasped, moving her hips as each thrust and each sensual grind pulled another delicious orgasm out of her body. "I'm— I~ I can't…"

_Can't think…_

"Sshh~" He gasped into her neck, one hand massaging her inner thigh as he pushed her leg farther apart — if that were possible.

He groaned; she mewled — release finding him as she gradually descended from her own orgasmic high. Her thighs quivered as his balls tightened and his cock spurted potent sperm past her cervix and straight to her womb. Each rope of sperm that left him made him shudder in pleasure and utter relief, while she kept milking him for every drop of semen that he had to offer her. His back felt tight and her groin ached a little from the pressure and the rutting, but _gods_ , it was all worth it.

 _Fuck_ , that was so good… It had been so long too. For the both of them, come to think of it.

His stamina finally failing him, he collapsed beside her — half on top of her, their limbs still tangled and hips still very much joined. She asked him to stay, and stay he did, breathing in the smell of sex that twined around her alluring scent. If he wasn't so spent, perhaps he would have found renewed energy from that heady olfactory concoction alone.

Thin sheen of sweat coated them both as she hitched her leg higher across his hips, reaching between their bodies to make sure he was still very much inside her — cock still leaking semen as her own pussy kept churning.

She smiled at him as he beamed drowsily at her, fingers twining in her damp hair while she pressed delicate kisses across his chest — tracing patterns on flesh, touching the only scar that reminded them both of his death and his resurrection. They whittled away like that for an unknown amount of time. Hands glided over unguarded skin as either one of them shifted but stayed joined — even when the physical traces of orgasm had worn off.

"Did we wake him?" C.C. said after some time, suddenly remembering their son sleeping in the other room.

L.L. chuckled quietly as he kissed her damp brow. "I don't think we did. The baby monitor would have alerted us."

Gazing upon her like this filled his heart with fresh happiness, reminding him all over again that after everything that had happened, he had succeeded at doing something right. And the very proof of that was _here_ , in his arms, breathing quietly and kissing each of his fingers with such affection.

Just the thought of his Love having nightmares like the one she'd had was terrible. She shouldn't have to suffer through anymore, but it was a reminder that while he would always do everything he could to shield her, he could never protect her from herself. All he could do was stay beside her to hold her and comfort her and make her smile — just as he'd promised for what seemed like forever ago.

"Lelouch…" She murmured, delighting in the feel of her lover's caresses.

"Hm?"

"I know you told me before…" _Told her, what?_ "But I want to tell you that I'm sorry."

Where was all _this_ coming from? "Sorry for—?" He prodded as she buried her face into his bare shoulder.

Squeezing her eyes shut, one hand clutched the sheets tighter as the other lay between the minute space between his arm and the side of her breast.

"I'm sorry for using you in the beginning… For lying to you. I'm sorry for letting you destroy yourself. Perhaps if I wasn't so selfish, then maybe it would have turned out differently." Swallowing thickly, she continued speaking into his skin. "I'm sorry you had to go through hell and back because of me. Not to say that I'm not happy. I am… I'm so happy and it's all because of you. You're kind and honorable and— And—"

"Flawed and imperfect…" He finished for her. Surprised, she tilted her head back to stare up at him. A thumb brushed along her bottom lip, communicating such affection with a simple touch. "But so are you, my perfect imperfection. Everything you say is true. But when you dissect my former motives and everything I did, was I not being selfish in the same way, if not more?"

In the gloom and the barest of light filtering in from the cityscape outside, she could make out a raised eyebrow and the telltale gleam in his pretty violet eyes.

"So why would you forgive me?" The question tumbled out before she had the chance to stop herself.

"Well how could _you_ forgive _me_?" He retorted quietly, pointedly shifting his hips and burying the half-hard erection deeper into the warmth of her.

Quietly and sheepishly, the faintest shade of pink bloomed across her cheeks as she admitted, "Because I love you."

He slipped locks of muted chartreuse behind her ear, nuzzling her cheek affectionately as he brought them closer (if that was even possible). "And there's your answer, my C***… Because I've grown to love you as well."

His gift for articulation never failed to astound her, and had she been a different person, she would have accused him for sweet-talking her. But L.L. was as familiar as he could get to her know, and she'd been around to witness his moments of deception as well as a authenticity. This moment was definitely one of the latter.

For it was the truth, wasn't it? They'd used each other in the past, saw one another as no more than tools to meet selfish end-goals. But along the way, the plans had changed. Secrets were uncovered as weaknesses were revealed. True wishes laid bare in the road filled with suffering.

He was more than a means to an end. And she was not a tool or a pawn…

She was human, regardless of how time had forgotten her. And he was just another soul longing for a shred of happiness.

To have found fulfillment and completion with one another was a gift.

She figured and he said as much as their lips melded, sharing in one long lingering kiss that filled her heart and soul with utter contentment.

vVvVv

She awoke to feeling pleasant warmth wrapped around her. The soft breathing and the steady rise and fall of his chest let the memories of last night's amorous activities rush back into her mind. And to confirm that they were true, her body ached all over as she stretched her legs.

Still, she found herself smiling as memories of his reassurance and his love replayed in her mind all over again. Peering at his face, she brushed locks of ebony away from his closed eyes and kissed his nose before she carefully untangled herself from the cage his body made around her.

She was cautiously alighting her feet on the floor when a hand shot out between the sheets and feebly grabbed her wrist.

"Where are you going?"

C.C. tried to suppress a giggle, because he sounded so adorable with his drowsy mumbling while his eyes stayed shut and his lashes fluttered as he waited for her answer. She took too long apparently, because one striking violet eye appeared and stared at her curiously.

"The bathroom." She whispered and bent down to kiss his cheek.

"Come back, okay?" He snuggled into her pillow and fell back into the land of nod again.

She couldn't shake the adorable image of him pleading for her to stay as she wandered into the bathroom to relieve herself and clean up a bit. Their clothes were still all over the tiled floors — proof that last night's sensual escapades weren't some lucid dream. She'd made quick work of them and of herself, and she was still busy combing her fingers through her hair when she returned to the main room where the rest of the furniture was.

This was their home for the next three or four days, and today was the start of fulfilling errands and agendas that were in L.L.'s ridiculous little list. A list she agreed with, nevertheless.

L.L. was sitting up in bed, running his hands through his hair as he breathed in and out deeply. Before his next exhale, she practically pounced on him and he uncovered his face to see her mischievous grin, greeting him first thing in the late stages of dawn — as the cloud of fluttering bed sheets and disturbed duvets settled.

"How are you feeling?" He whispered as he cupped her cheeks delicately and pecked her lips once — twice.

"Hungry." She retorted, the corners of her lips curling up higher as her hands wandered and mapped out his torso, delighting in the slightest of pleasant shivers that ran through his body.

She was touching him suggestively _for a reason_. And he had a feeling she wasn't really hungry for food.

"How much time do we have?" Before Alexander usually woke up…

Humming against his chest, one finger circled a nipple while the other continued wandering south, past his abdomen, over the navel, and finally settling at the base of his erect cock — his natural morning state.

"Two hours at the very least."

_That was more than enough time, wasn't it?_

He exhaled through clenched teeth, his hands drifting to her unbound hair — his reaction to having her hand around his penis, pumping in slow deliberate motions, encouraging more blood to rush south until he throbbed and twitched in her skilled grasp.

She wasn't lying when she'd told him she was hungry. Touching him like this with his desire renewed made her crave for last night's pleasures all over again. They would have their fill today. She would eventually let his cock sink past her wet and slippery lower lips. They would moan in unison and he would bury himself to the hilt. She would ride him and service him with the motion of her hips. His patience would eventually run out and he would capsize her onto the bed and make her breathless and heady with pleasure as _he_ would make love to _her_.

But that was for later…

For now, she wanted _this_ … For now, she wanted to savor his cock slipping into her welcoming mouth, where his erection would lie hot and heavy against her eager tongue.

For now, she would return the attention he lavished on her last night.

And boy, was he going to _love_ this…


End file.
